PASSIONATTE DARLING
by EllaWiffe
Summary: Bersekolah di sekolah yang dilarang pacaran? Hm... Ketahuan kalau pacaran oleh anak direktur sekolah? Gawat... Hukuman akan berlaku... tapi dibalik itu semua kisah drama pun dimulai. KYUMIN & the other couple(?) YAOI, hanya FF. Yang gak suka gak usah baca aja... :D Update Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**BY: ELLA WIFFE**

**PAIRING: Kyumin and the other cast**

**PASSIONATE DARLING**

**(PROLOG)**

**.**

BRAKKK! PRANGGG!

Sebuah lemparan buku tebal berhasil mengenai sasarannya -bingkai foto- hingga kaca tersebut pecah. Seseorang yang sebagai tersangka pelemparan hanya memasang wajah tertekuk kesal. Hei, jangan salahkan dia. dia begini karena ada alasannya. Dengan deru nafas yang menahan emosi sekali lagi ia mengacak rambutnya.

"Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. _Andwe_." dengan gusar pemuda imut itu tanpa sadar menggigit-gigit bibirnya cukup kuat. Terbayang lagi kejadian yang ia alami di sekolah tadi. Kejadian yang kiranya bisa membuat hidupnya jadi hancur.

***flashback***

"Yak! Minnie… aku punya berita heboh." Teriak pemuda berambut silver, Hyukjae atau yang lebih suka dipanggil Eunhyuk . Dengan antusiasnya ia memutar kursi yang di duduki oleh _namja_ imut itu. "Kau tau Leeteuk _sunbae_? _Aigoo_… kasihan sekali dia."

Leeteuk? Kakak tingkat yang ramah itu? Eh, jangan-jangan masalah ini yang jadi bisik-bisik para siswa sejak pagi tadi.

"Nde, aku tau Hyuk. Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?" tanyaku penasaran. Bukannya kenapa, tapi Leeteuk _sunbae_ bukan tipikal orang yang bisa jadi bahan perbincangan seperti ini dan sepertinya ada hal serius yang terjadi di sini.

"Aku dengar kemarin dia masuk ke _Love_ _Hotel_ bersama seseorang dan kau tau siapa pasangannya itu? Kangin _Sunbae_!"

"_Mwo_? _Jinjja_? Kangin anggota Boyband itu? _Omo_… bagaimana bisa?"

"_Molla_, tapi yang kudengar lagi saat itu dia ketahuan dengan salah seorang guru yang kebetulan mengikuti mereka. Karena hal itu sepertinya orangtua mereka berdua akan dipanggil ke sekolah."

Dipanggil orang tua? _Aish_, kasihan sekali.

"Hah, takut ya kalau sampai ketahuan pacaran. Kita bisa dihukum oleh pihak sekolah dan kita juga akan dipaksa harus pisah juga dengan orang yang kita cintai." Gerutu Eunhyuk.

Benar, di sekolah ini melarang keras yang namanya 'pacaran'. Peraturan yang ketat ini juga didukung penuh oleh para orangtua siswa. Siswa harus mengutamakan pendidikan ketimbang hal berbau asmara. Apalagi sekolah ini adalah akademi pelatihan bagi bibit-bibit _entertainers_. Sekolah besar yang menghasilkan para pelaku bidang seni baik aktor/aktris, penyanyi, model, desaigner dan lain sebagainya yang menganggap serius dunia yang mereka bintangi. Urusan cinta dianggap sebagai penghalang focus siswa untuk meraih cita-citanya tersebut.

"_Aish_… sekolah menyebalkan _eoh_?" lanjut Eunhyuk menggerutu lagi sambil sesekali menggebrak meja.

Untuk masalah Leeteuk dan Kangin juga para siswa hanya bisa menerka-nerka kira-kira tindakan apa yang bakal di ambil oleh pihak sekolah. oh ya, Leeteuk dan Kangin sama-sama bergender namja. Jangan kaget. Hubungan sesama _namja_ memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

Cinta terlarang…

"_OMO_! Gawat ada Cho Kyuhyun yang lewat!" seru teman di kelas, aku lupa siapa namanya tapi ahh.. terserahlah. Pandanganku pun beralih ke sisi jendela di koridor.

Sosok tampan seorang Cho Kyuhyun lewat dengan kharismanya. Wajahnya yang tampan di bingkai dengan kacamata baca membuat siapapun terpekik histeris keika melihatnya. Walaupun wajahnya tidak bersahabat alias dingin begitu tapi ia tetap memiliki fans setia. Bukan hanya dari kalangan masyarakat. Bahkan beberapa artis senior juga mengakui kalau mereka menaruh minat terhadap _namja_ dingin tersebut.

"Aish, bahaya. Jangan sampai kita membicarakan hal buruk tentang sekolah ini. Dia anak Direktur sekolahan, kalau kita pacaran dan ketahuan dengannya habislah kita Minnie" bisik Eunhyuk. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sahabatku satu ini.

"Yah, walaupun dia tampan kita tetap harus hati-hati jaga mulut. Apalagi dia terkenal dengan mulut pedasnya" lanjut Eunyuk.

"Yak Eunhyuk, sudahlah. Jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi. Aku ingin ke _aula_ _dance_ dulu ne? _Bye_…" seruku sambil mencubit gemas sahabatku satu ini. Eunhyuk hanya menggerutu tak jelas sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah.

.

SREKKK…

Dengan berlahan ku buka pintu dorong ruang _aula_ _dance_.

Di sudut ruangan terlihat seseorang yang sedang menari dengan energiknya. Sungguh, dia punya pesona tersendiri kalau sedang serius begitu. Pangeranku… pangeran rahasiaku…

"Eh? Minnie? Kau sudah datang?" sapanya ketika sudah sadar akan kehadiranku dari bayangan kaca super besar yang memang menghiasi ruangan _dance_ ini. Dengan senyum yang menawan ia menghentikan alunan _music beat_ dari _compack_ _disc_ di sudut ruangan. Berlahan ia menghampiriku sambil sesekali mengelap keringat setelah latihan dengan handuk kecil.

"Nde, latihannya sudah selesaikah?"

_See_? Berhadapan beginipun jantungku bisa berdatak cepat ketika melihatnya. Uluran botol minuman _mineral_ yang kutawarkan untuknya pun di sambar cepat olehnya. Dia sedang kehausan kurasa.

"Hm, rasanya sungguh lelah" ucapnya sambil mengadu dahi kami pelan. _Omo_, jangan sampai dia mendengar detak jantungku dalam jarak sedekat ini. _Andwe_…

"E..eh, itu… aku"

Mungkin melihat gelagatku yang gugup ia hanya tertawa pelan. Dengan ntens ia melihat bola mataku dengan jarak sedakat ini. Napasnya yang menderu juga dapat aku rasakan di wajahku.

CUP

_O..omo_!

Sebuah kecupan sepersekian detik di bibir dapat membuat segala sesuatu membeku, tak bergerak.

Aku di cium?

Rasanya hangat… lembut…

Dengan berlahan ia melapas pagutannya. Matanya masih tetap fokus melihat ke arah mataku.

"Hehe, kau sungguh imut Minnie-ah" bisiknya. Dapat kulihat juga rona di pipinya. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang memerah begini.

"Ki..kita melakukannya. First kiss" lirihku malu. Kekasihku hanya terkikik kecil. Elusan di pipipun ia berikan untukku.

"_Nde, our first kiss_" ucapnya sambil mencium keningku. "Hm, sebaiknya aku pergi. Sebelum ketahuan yang lainnya" pamitnya. Tepukan pelan di pipi menyentakku kembali ke dunia nyata. Ku pandang ia telah menghilang dari balik pintu yang sudah tertutup.

A..aku ciuman?

Aish, malunya~ ba..bagaimana ini? In..ini tidak baik untuk jantung.

Benar, aku memang sudah punya kekasih. Dia baik, pria idamanku. Hubungan kami sudah masuk bulan ke-empat. Hubungan yang harus benar-benar aku rahasiakan. Apalagi sekolah ini sangat melarang yang namanya hubungan asmara. Tapi aku tak tau sampai kapan bisa kami rahasiakan ini semua?

Tapi terserahlah… sekarang ya sekarang. Nanti ya nanti. Kyaaa…

SETTT…

Eh? Siapa itu?

C..Cho Kyuhyun? Itu Cho Kyuhyun? A..apa dia melihat semuanya?

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah. Namja berkacamata menatap lekat ke arah namja imut di depannya. Sebenarnya aula ini mempunyai dua pintu. Cho Kyuhyun masuk dari pintu yang berbada dari pintu yang dilewati oleh Sungmin dan kekasihnya tadi. Dengan gaya angkuh ia berdiri di sana.

"Aah, anu… anda ingin me..memakai tempat ini? A..aku akan segera keluar" terlihat muka namja imut itu seketika memucat. Bagaimana tidak? Dia ketahuan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin ingin keluar dari sana. Tepat sebelum ia sempat keluar, suara berat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tentu tahu larangan berpacarankan di sekolah ini? Termasuk juga berciuman." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

'Dia melihatnya, matilah aku' banyak hal yang bersarang di kepala Sungmin saat ini. Bagaimana kalau Cho Kyuhyun melaporkannya? Bagaimana kalau orangtuanya tau kelakuannya?

"An..anu, aku mohon jangan dilaporkan Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. A..aku janji!" di tatapnya sosok Kyuhyun dan mengiba kepada namja itu.

Dengan matanya yang tajam Kyuhyun hanya melepaskan kecamatanya sambil berjalan menuju ke depan Sungmin. "Tidak bisa. Kau harus mendapatkan hukumannya" ucapnya dingin.

BRAKKKK…

Sekali sentakan Kyuhyun sudah dapat mengunci gerakan Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin seketika berbenturan cukup keras dengan pintu ruangan ini. Tubuh mungilnya membeku, bukan terdiam karena rasa sakit akibat banturan yang ia rasakan, tapi lebih ke rasa _shock_ apa yang di lakukan pemuda anak direktur sekolahnya ini terhadapnya.

Lumatan menuntut yang diberikan oleh Cho Kyuhyun, _namja_ dingin.

Sungmin yang _shock_ hanya bisa membelalakkan mata, tak sempat berpikir apa-apa lagi.

Cukup lama sosok Kyuhyun melumat bibir _kissable_ berbentuk _shape_ M itu. Merasa korbannya cuma diam tidak bergerak. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya, menatap tajam ke dalam mata bulat milik Sungmin yang sedari tadi memang tidak berkedip. Tapi ada bening airmata yang mengembun di sana. Sungmin menangis?

Lumatanpun dilepaskan. Sungmin yang sudah mati rasa akan tubuhnya hanya merosot pelan ke lantai.

'A..apa itu tadi?' pikirnya.

Kyuhyun yang berdiri angkuh hanya menatap tak berekspresi ke arah _namja_ tawanannya tadi.

"Kalau aku melihatmu lagi dengan _namja_ tadi itu, akan kuberi kau hukuman lagi. Paham?" ancam Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang tubuhnya mulai menunjukkan reaksi hanya menatap tidak percaya dengan namja di depannya. Merasa ada tamparan tak kasat mata, seketika Sungmin berdiri dan berlari dari hadapan namja tersebut. Gema langkah kaki Sungmin dapat Kyuhyun dengar dengan jelas dari dalam aula, yang mana pintu dilewati Sungmin tadi belum sempat tertutup.

"Hukuman untukmu baru dimulai" sunggingan senyuman penuh misteri menghiasi wajah rupawan Kyuhyun.

.

.

TBC/END?

WITH LOVE~

**ELLA WIFFE**

NB: tuh baru Prolog…

Bagaimana?


	2. Sang Lee

**BY: ELLA WIFFE**

**PAIRING: Kyumin and the other cast that will coming out (Rahasia! Makanya baca!) #plak**

**WARNING: YAOI, ide cerita untuk awalnya aku ambil dari manga "After School Kiss by Shiho Watanabe" :D ceritanya seru wehhh~ tapi makin ke seni di JAMIN BEDA dari cerita original manga-nya.**

**GENRE: Romance & Drama**

**RATED: Biar aman tak kasih M (Mature)**

**PASSIONATE DARLING**

**Chapter 2**

Pertama kali aku bertemu Cho Kyuhyun saat upacara penerimaan masuk siswa baru. Di bawah pohon _ginko_ di samping sekolah. Aku melihat dia sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis seksi. Saat itu aku tau kalau dia sebenarnya tau akan kehadiranku yang tidak sengaja mempergoki mereka. Seringaiannya masihku ingat. Pria dengan senyum iblis.

Semenjak itu aku merasa kalau dia orang yang menakutkan.

Selalu ku tetapkan di hati untuk jangan sampai berhubungan dengan dia.

Tetapi…

_Shit_…

Aku baru saja mengalami hal yang tidak sepantasnya dengan dia. Namja yang merebut ciumanku. _First kiss_-ku dengan kekasih resmiku pun dengan cepat menguap digantikan oleh bayang-bayang ciumannya yang…

_Panas…_

****PD****

Pada jam istirahat terakhir seperti ini siswa memang terlihat lenggang. Ada beberapa yang latihan sesuai dengan bidang mereka masing-masing. Jadi seperti sekarang, ketika kekasihku datang berkunjung ke kelaspun jadi tak masalah. Karena tidak ada yang menaruh curiga pada kami. Yah… walau tetap harus waspada, jadi harus jaga jarak yang aman untuk mengobrol.

"Kencan?" tanyaku.

"Nde, bagaimana Minnie? Besok setelah pulang sekolah kita pergi ke tempat yang lumayan jauh jadi nanti tidak bakal ketahuan." Seru kekasihku semangat.

Kencan? Apa tidak apa-apa? Hm… kalau dipikir-pikir kami memang tidak pernah kencan selama ini. Aish, baru kali ini aku setuju dengan ucapan Hyukkie betapa mengesalkannya sekolahan ini. Hah… tapi mo kencan gimana? Wajah ho Kyuhyun selalu berputar di otak.

"Kau sedang sakitkah Min? _Gwenchana_? " tanyanya lagi.

"Eum, aku tidak apa-apa. _Nde_, tentu… boleh saja" ucapku setuju, dia pun langsung melompat bahagia. Hanya dengan menggenggam tanganku sebentar ia berlalu pergi. Senyum bahagia merekah dari wajahnya. Aku sungguh tidak enak hati. Apalagi mengingat kejadian kemarin. Apakah aku ceritakan hal itu ke dia? Aish, aku bisa gila kalau memikirkan ini terus. Sudahlah tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur. Pusing… apa ke ruang kesehatan aja ya?

Suasana koridor sekolah yang lenggang. Jendela yang terbuka lebar sehingga memudahkan angin awal musim gugur masuk.

'Poniku sudah panjang, sepertinya mesti di potong. Mengganggu…'

GREBB…

'Omo…'

BRAKKK…

"Arghhh… Ugh, sakit… siapa yang menarikku?!" Tiba-tiba saja aku dihempas ke dalam kelas ini. Siapa yan melakukan ini eoh?

"Kau tidak kapok juga ya?"

Su..suara itu?

Kyuhyun…

"Lee Sungmin. Siswa dari kelas Designer A kan? Pernah memenangkan kontes designer di peringkat ketiga di seluruh Korea." Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekat dan dengan sekali sentakan, dasi yang ia kenakan langsung terlepas dari kerahnya.

A..apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Aku harus mengikatmu Sungmin. Agar kau tidak macam-macam" lirihnya di samping telingaku.

A..andwe, aku takut…

****PD****

**AUTHOR POV**

Di dalam kelas kosong sesosok pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil itu hanya diam mematung di bawah meja. Badan bergemetar takut seperti sedang berhadapan dengan seekor singa besar yang kelaparan. Yups, pemuda yang sangat kelaparan akan dirinya.

Cho Kyuhyun menatap sayu sosok namja itu. Sesekali jilatan seduktif di lakukan di sekitaran leher Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin yang tidak pernah kapok eoh? Karena kau nakal akan kuberi kau hukuman Minnie-ah" ucapnya sembil berlutut di depan Sungmin. Dengan kuat ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Dasi panjang yang telah ia lepas tadi ia gunakan untuk mengikat tangan yeoja itu, sedangkan ujung dasi satunya ia gunakan untuk membekap mulut Sungmin.

"A..andwe. Hen..hentikan. Mpphhh" Sekuat tenaga Sungmin mencoba untuk memberontak. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat semakin dingin dipandangannya. Seringaian menyeramkan terlukis di bibir namja berkacamata ini.

Srakkk… suara robekan kemajapun membahana di ruangan kosong ini.

Sungmin kontan menjerit walaupun jeritannya itu teredam oleh bekapan dasi Kyuhyun.

"Ck, tak kusangka kau mempunyai kulit semulus yeoja" bisik Kyuhyun sambil membelai dada Sungmin yang sudah ter-_expose_. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kebagian yang halus dan mulus itu.

"Ungghhh…" jerit Sungmin tertahan. Kyuhyun memberikannya sebuah kissmark di sana.

"Sangat manis Minnie-ah~"

"Omo? Apa ini hm? Sudah berdiri? Hanya dengan memberikan kissmark kau sudah seperti ini? Ahahaha… kau beda Sungmin. Sungguh beda…" gelak tawa Kyuhyun. Yang diketawai hanya memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dia sungguh malu dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain ke intinya saja chagiya~" jilatan di cuping telinga membuat Sungmin bergidik geli. Badannya seperti mengkhianatinya, dia akan diperkosa. Tapi tubuhnya bereaksi berbeda. Ia ingin lebih lagi. Tapi…

"Kau tidak akan kuberi ampun…" geram Kyuhyun.

'_ANDWE!_'

****PD****

Tubuh bergemetar dengan posisi menelungkup habis menangis. Hanya sesegukkannya yang masih terdengar di ruangan kelas ini. Wajah dan tubuhnya berantakan. Tanda-tanda kissmark bertebaran di tubuhnya. Bahkan di beberapa spot terlihat lebam kebiruan. Apakah ia di siksa?

Sosok lain yang juga ada di ruangan itu bersandar cuek melihat tubuh tanpa busana di depannya ini. Sesekali ia menghirup zat nikotin dari batangan rokok yang diapit oleh jemari panjangnya. Gumpalan asap rokok berputar-putar ketika ia menghembuskannya ke udara kosong.

"Ck, ternyata kau boleh juga Sungmin-ah~" pujinya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Huks… Huks… ap..appo" isak Sungmin pelan, tapi dapat dipastikan namja yang bertelanjang dada dan berkacamata itu mendengarnya.

"Kau namja, jangan menangis seperti yeoja. Menggelikan…" umpatnya memandang Sungmin rendah. Tapi Sungmin masih juga tidak bisa menghentikan isak tangisnya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun geram.

Sekarang memang sudah sore hari, sudah satu jam-an yang lalu para siswa pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Lagi pula ruangan yang mereka pakai ini adalah kelas yang sudah tidak terpakai. Jadi dapat di jamin walaupun Sungmin menangis tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Hanya saja tangisan Sungmin itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa jadi orang yang jahat.

Kyuhyun merasa jadi orang jahat?

BRAKKKK!

Sebuah pukulan geram Kyuhyun laying pada kaki meja di sampingnya.

"Jangan pernah kau menangis di depanku Lee Sungmin!" geramnya sambil menarik lengan Sungmin yang dari tadi hanya berbaring lemas.

"Argghh… hiks mi..mian Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin yang ditarik tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan ketika bagian belakangnya bersentuhan dengan keras dan dinginnya lantai kelas terbengkalai ini dalam posisi terduduk dan makin meringis ketika jari-jemari Kyuhyun menekan rahangnya kuat. Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat.

Wajah Kyuhyun penuh geram, sekali sentakkan tubuh Sungmin kembali terjatuh di lantai. "Sebaiknya cepat kau pulang! Dan ingat, kalau sampai hal ini bocor ke luar. Kau… akan habis di tanganku Lee Sungmin" ancam Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dan memungut bajunya yang juga ikut bertebaran bersama baju Sungmin dan memakainya.

Sedikit memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, Kyuhyun melihat lagi Sungmin yang sedang merangkak memungut bajunya. Sedikit senyuman sinis. Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di sana.

****PD****

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Yak Lee Sungmin! Keluar cepat! Aish… kau tidak sekolah apa?!" teriak seorang pemuda imut menggedor kamar Sungmin dengan tidak berperikeanusiaan. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang sudah hampir jam masuk sekolah tapi Sungmin yang notabene hyung-nya tidak juga keluar dari kamar.

"Taemin-ah~ apa hyungmu sudah bangun?" teriak seseorang dari lantai bawah.

"Belum eomma~" balas Taemin. Sekali lagi pemuda imut itu menatap pintu kamar hyung-nya yang berwarna pink. "Aish, kau merepotkan hyung." Sebuah tendangan ke pintu merupakan penyaluran kekesalan sang adik.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Taemin turun dan menuju ke ruang makan. "Hyung tidak mau bangun. Aku juga sudah hampir mau terlambat. Aku pergi dulu eoh? Bye appa… eomma…" pamit Taemin melesat sambil mengambil sepotong roti dan tas yang memang ia letakkan di meja makan tadi.

Leeteuk dan Kangin saling berpandangan. "Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" tanya Kangin heran. Sungmin bukan anak yang suka meliburkan diri dari sekolah "Molla, apa dia sakit yah? Hm… nanti aku akan minta izin sama pihak sekolahnya saja" ucap Leeteuk.

****PD****

"A..andwe andwe… hiks…" di bawah selimut tebal berwarna pink itu terdengar isak tangis seorang namja. Sekelebat bayangan pemerkosaan yang di lakukan anak direktur sekolah ia belajar menari-nari di kepalanya. Dia yang kasar dan dingin.

Cho Kyuhyun…

Apa sebenarnya maunya pemuda bermarga Cho itu kepadanya?

****PD****

**Ruang Direktur Sekolah SMent…**

Pria setengah baya terlihat sibuk dengan tumpukkan map di atas mejanya. Walaupun sibuk ia tidak melupakan anaknya yang sedang duduk menghadap dirinya sekarang. Sesekali pertanyaan ringan menghiasi percakapan ayah-anak ini.

"Bagaimana pelajaranmu nak?"

"Biasa saja"

"Kau sudah sarapan tadi?"

"Sudah"

"Ummm…" Skak matt, Cho Hangeng sudah kehabisan pertanyaan untuk anaknya itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Buah hatinya dengan Cho Heechul.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi? Aku ingin masuk ke kelas." Ungkap Kyuhyun siap berdiri.

"Duduk dulu nak…" tahan Hangeng. Kyuhyun duduk kembali di kursinya dan memutar matanya jengah.

"Kau tau kan kau sudah bertunangan?"

"Ck, tentu saja aku tau" decak Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hm… okey. Appa cuma mengingatkan saja. soalnya appa mendengar isu di luaran sana kau sering bermain-main dengan yeoja lain"

"Ck, menurut appa memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus bersabar menunggunya? Apa hanya aku saja yang mencintainya? Sedangkan dia tidak mencintaiku sama sekali? Aku masih muda… dan aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau." Ucap Kyuhyun emosi.

Hangeng sadar akan pertunangan ini sangat menyiksa anaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pertunangan ini sudah di atur sejak mereka masih kecil lagi dan merupakan wasiat dari sang mendiang kakeknya. Untuk menyatukan keluarga Cho dan Lee.

"Aku selalu mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak pernah melihatku."

"Nak… kalau bisa appa ingin sekali mengeluarkanmu dari situasi ini. Tapi… kau tau appa tidak bisa"

"Tidak apa appa. Aku mencintainya dan akan selalu mencintainya. Bahkan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang menyakitinya. Akan aku buat dia mencintaiku."

Harga diri seorang Cho memang tinggi.

"Hm… appa akan mendoakanmu. Oh ya, sebaiknya kau cepat masuk."

"Hm.."

****PD****

Cho Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Tapi langsung terhenti ketika melihat sesosok namja di depannya. "Eunhyuk?"

Yang dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya. "Um… Kyuhyun? Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Hm… belum. Ini baru mau ke kelas. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku harus mengantar absen dulu. Katanya dia mau menyelesaikan absen bulanan guru. Aish, guru itu sungguh merepotkan" gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Ohh… kau kan seorang sekretaris kelas. Memangnya ada yang tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Nde, ada Shim Changmin dan Lee Sungmin"

"Sungmin?"

"Ya Sungmin, teman sebangku ku" ucap Eunhyuk tapi langsung terhenti ketika handphone-nya bergetar. "Nde, Yeobseo Hae-ah~"

Mengerti dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di depannya Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat tangan sekilas bertanda ia harus pergi. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat pemuda berambut silver itu sesekali berucap girang ketika berbicara dengan seseorang dari line telepon. Buku-buku jarinya terkepal kuat menahan emosi.

****PD****

Dua hari kemudian Sungmin mencoba masuk sekolah. Ia tidak ingin menambah curiga sang eomma kalau tetap meliburkan diri. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk itu.

"Hyukkie~" sapa Sungmin ketika masuk ke kelas.

"Sungminnie~" teriak Eunhyuk gembira karena sahabatnya itu sudah masuk sekolah kembali. "Bagaimana keadaanmu eoh? Apa masih sakit?"

"Yak… sudahlah. Jangan banyak tanya cerewet" ucap Sungmin bercanda. Eunhyuk hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima ketika dibilang cerewet.

"Cih… oh ya, aku punya gossip baru!" seru Eunhyuk. See? Eunhyuk memang tukang gossip nomer satu seentero SMent. Sungmin hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menimpali informasi dari sang sahabat.

"Hey ladies?" sapa seseorang.

"Yak Donghae! Kami seorang namja, bukan yeoja" gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Aigoo… itu saja marah. Tuh, Sungmin aja tidak marah. Ia kan Chagy~" goda Donghae sambil menoel(?) dagu Sungmin yang terkikik geli.

"Aishh… kalian selalu mesra eoh?" ungkap Eunhyuk iri.

"Ssstt… jangan keras-keras. Nanti ada yang dengar aku pacaran dengan Sungmin abislah kami. Awas saja kalau sampai itu terjadi Eunhyuk. Kau orang pertama yang akan aku buru." Bisik Donghae mengancam dan tersenyum manis ke arah namja chingunya yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya bersama sahabatnya itu.

"Nde~ arra~"

"Hahaha… sudahlah jangan bertengkar lagi" lerai Sungmin mengusap pelan lengan Donghae.

"Yes my queen, oh ya… tapi minggu nanti kita kencan nde? Kemarinkan mau kencan, eh… tapi malah dirimu lagi sakit. Kita ganti hari minggu ini. Bagaimana?"

"Nde, tentu…"

Eunhyuk yang melihat lovey dovey di depannya hanya memutar wajah jengah. "Ya Tuhan~" helanya.

****PD****

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya seseorang di balik selimut dan dapat dijamin di balik selimut itu ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

Pemuda lain yang sedang mengenakan celananya menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Nde, kau kan tau aku akan pergi dengan Sungmin Hyukkie-ah"

"Aish, kenapa selalu Sungmin yang ada di otakmu! Tak kah kau pikirkan aku?!" teriak pemuda yang bertanya tadi. "Wae? Kenapa selalu Sungmin!"

"Diamlah Eunhyuk! Dari awal kau sudah menyetujui ini semua! Kau tau aku mencintai Sungmin dank au sendiri yang menawarkan diri menjadi selingkuhan ku! Apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Hiks… tapi aku sakit hati Hae… hiks" isak Eunhyuk sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah berderai dengan airmata.

"Aishh… kalau kau sakit hati sebaiknya kita putus."

"A..ANDWE! AKU MOHON JANGAN PUTUSKAN AKU!" pekik Eunhyuk histeris sambil merengkuh tubh Donghae erat dari belakang. Pemuda bernama Donghae itu hanya mengusap wajah frustasi, selalu saja begini. Pandangannya terhenti pada pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk. Di usapnya pergelangan tangan itu.

"Kau mengirisnya lagi?"

"Hiks… mi..mian~ aku tidak sanggup melihat kau bermesraan dengan Sungmin tempo hari hiks…"

"Hahhh… sudahlah, jangan menangis dan ingat jangan pernah kau mengiris pergelangan tanganmu lagi eoh? Aku tidak suka itu…"

Pelukan terlepas, Donghae menatap wajah pemuda yang telah menghabiskan malamnya semalam. Direngkuhnya pipi tirus yang sudah basah itu. "Jangan menyiksa diri Eunhyuk. Aku mencintai Sungmin dan aku juga menyayangimu"

"Hiks… mian~"

"Hm… cepatlah kau berbersih-bersih. Aku akan pergi. Kunci apartement ini kau bawa saja seperti biasa. Sarangahae~" sebuah kecepun lembut di dahi mengakhiri perpisahan dua pemuda itu.

BLAMMM…

"Hiks… kau… kau merebut Donghae-ku Lee Sungmin." Geram Eunhyuk.

****PD****

"Hae? Mian… apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" Seru Sungmin yang datang dengan nafas yang memburu. Sepertinya ia berlari untuk sampai ke sini.

"Ani… gwenchana chagiya~ ayo kita pergi. Sebelum kebun binatangnya nanti tutup" goda Donghae menggandeng Sungminyang terlihat manis dengan jaket pink dan topi woll berwarna putih. Donghae sendiri memakai jaket berwarna abu-abu. Udara bulan ini memang sedikit menusuk tulang. Maklum sebentar lagi masuk musim gugur.

"Hm… kita akan ke mana dulu Hae-ah?" mata Sungmin terlihat berbinar-binar melihat sekelilingnya yang telah ramai dengan pengunjung lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke kandang burung dulu?"

"Hm… OKEH!" seru Sungmin sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya. Donghae yang melihat tingkah imut kekasihya itu hanya terkikik geli. Usapan sayang di kepala Sungmin mengawali langkah mereka berpetualang di kebun binatang di perfektur kota sebelah.

****PD****

Brakkkk…

Lemparan tas membuat Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca novel di tepi jendela langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah siapapun yang membuat keributan itu.

"Hiks… Hiks…" suara tangisan membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Wae?" tanyanya. Tapi orang yang di tanya hanya duduk di sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sambil bersedekap menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"A..aku benci dia"

"Nugu?"

"Lee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas dan menutup novelnya. Melangkah pelan tapi pasti kearah seseorang yang sedang terisak itu. "Apa yang ia perbuat denganmu, tunanganku? Lee Hyukjae"

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

***EllaWiffe***

Sipppp… itu lanjutan FF 'Passionatte Darling'

Hahahha… yang nebak pacarnya Sungmin itu Donghae SELAMAT ANDA BENAR!

Cha, liat sendirikan gimana lanjutannya?

Pembukaan awal emang aku comot dari manga karya Shiho Watanabe. Tapi beda pan? Wkwkwkw XD

Ane minta maaf ye untuk pencinta si Eunhyukkie~ ane buat jadi peran bagaimana gitu.

Ini cuma dalam FF kok ^^a

Hehehhe…

Mianhae~

.

Oh ya… ane juga mo ucapin TERIMAKASIH BANYAK bagi yang udah REVIEW, FAVOURITE and FOLLOW… *hugs and kisses

Mohon Review-an nya lagi yah chingu… kalau ada yang mo kasih ide untuk chapter depan juga silahkan jangan sungkan ^O^v

.

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~**


End file.
